Gate of Destiny The Star Road Conflict
by VortusTheUndying
Summary: Three years after the events of Super Mario RPG, the world and everyone else is once again threatened by a more powerful force than before. Rated M for violence much later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy everyone this is Vortus. I'm a big Super Mario RPG fan and about the time of middle school for me I wanted to write a sequel for the game. But I never could figure out the story. Now seven years later I want to try again. If you like the story or if you don't please review me and tell me what you think. Super Mario RPG and the events and characters are owned by Nintendo by the way.

Chapter 1 – Battle's End

Mario and his allies stepped through the vortex between worlds where they had fought Smithy. The threat from another world had come to Mario's world wanting to create weapons and destroy dreams. However Mario and his allies ranging from Mallow the tadpole turned Prince of the cloudy kingdom of Nimbus, Geno the guardian of the Star Road in the form of a valiant doll, Toadstool, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and finally his old enemy Bowser, King of the Koopas who joined him to get his castle back, tracked down the seven star pieces and brought Smithy down.

Mario and the remainder of his group sat on Vista Hill and watched as the gigantic sword Exor disintegrated into nothingness. Mallow sat down and stared sadly at the now lifeless doll that was once Geno. "I'll miss him; he was such a good being to talk to." Bowser chuckled while staring at the castle taking in what they had just accomplished. "Yes, my house has been returned to me." Bowser laughed while pumping his green arm into the air, he turned to Mario and Toadstool who were splitting a mushroom and Kerokero cola, and turned to look at Mallow still sitting with his head down. "It's still hard to believe I did it with you guys." He sneered at Mario and Toadstool, "Listen, I'll remember this day for the rest of my life, but don't even think that we are friends for life Mario." Mario looked up at Bowser nodding his head. "Next time we meet we will be enemies once more, but I sincerely thank you for what you have done for us Bowser." Bowser frowned at the pudgy plumber's little words and stomped off to his castle to begin repairs. Toadstool kissed Mario on his cheek, "Mario you are a true hero, I thank you for what you have done for this world." Mallow stood up smiling again, "Mario you and Toadstool are now guests of honor in the Kingdom of Nimbus and I thank you for helping me find out who I am."

Mario smiled and hugged Mallow, "Thank you everyone, perhaps it's time we all celebrate the victory over Smithy wouldn't you say?" Mallow and Toadstool yelled out cheers "Yes let's go back to the Chancellor and tell him the good news." Mallow said happily. "I want to tell Grampa too." The two of them proceeded to walk down the hill. Mario stayed a bit looking at the castle, still not used to not seeing it without a sword sticking out of it. As he picked up his hammer and looked around the now setting sun turning the sky orange, while adjusting his hat he heard a voice that said**_ "This is just the beginning."_**


	2. Three Years Later

Chapter 2 – Three years later

In the three years passed since the battle with Smithy; Mario's world has become quite a different place. Luigi, Mario's fraternal twin brother came to live with Mario in his small house outside the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and the Princess were beginning to casually date and would often see Prince Mallow who by this time became quite a charming but powerful prince of Nimbus Land. Mallow had negotiated peace with the inhabitants of the nearby Barrel Volcano who were feuding for ages with the fluffy inhabitants of Nimbus Land. Surprisingly Booster and Valentina who were said to get married after the fall of Smithy did indeed get married in Marrymore and Booster's odd but truly kind heart changed Valentina completely. The Snifits became guards to the tower and Valentina's crony Dodo lives with them as Captain of the Guard. In Marrymore Chef Torte and his assistant were terminated from their jobs as cake makers because of the fact their cakes turned into monsters for some reason, however they found themselves in Monstro Town where their skills are appreciated for the inhabitants were known for their sweet teeth.

Gaz of Rose Town became a doll maker at the age of twelve and set up a shop in a cave he discovered in the nearby forest, his dolls are a favorite to young children all throughout the world. Perhaps the most notable change was the inhabitants of Moleville creating a large theme park dedicated to Mario and called it MarioLandheaded upby the one who got the inspiration after his mine cart attraction drew a big crowd to the mountain town. Finally after the fall of Smithy, Jonathan Jones and his crew of pirates were still feared by the tranquil folks of Seaside Town. However Mario had caused Johnny to want to help people and after he saved the town from a violent tidal wave he was received as a hero to the town after Mario. And statues of the two were put up in the town square.

True to their word Mario and Bowser still got into disputes and Mario still had to save Toadstool once in a while. However it wasn't the same after the fall of Smithy and Bowser didn't attack as often as he did anymore but only did because he had a reputation to keep up. Mario and everyone had enjoyed nothing but peace for the three years since the downfall of evil which almost meant the end of wishes for the whole world. Mario still sometimes heard the voice telling him that the peace will eventually shatter and Mario still couldn't shake the fact that the peace that they had worked so hard to build could possibly come to an end so he ignored it. After all Bowser was the only actual threat to the world Mario had thought, at least he hoped it was so.


End file.
